


I love you

by grantairess



Series: The Romance of Elias and Adam [2]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal (TV), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Fighting, M/M, Making Up, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/pseuds/grantairess
Summary: Adam and Elias have their first fight!





	I love you

Moving into together was a lot harder than Adam had expected. They had been together for over eight months now. They never left each other sides unless it was for work. He would visit Elias at the bookstore that he was now manager at frequently. Moving into together seemed like the next big step. They had decided to move into Adam’s loft, mostly because of not wanting to move Adam’s large clothes collection. It was all wonderful and dandy for the first week.

The second week was a lot harder. He didn’t expect it to be. He expected it to be so easy with how easily they got along. They may have been very different people, but together… there just seemed to be something perfect about them. So of course moving in together would be so easy. Then they had their first argument. 

 

“You left your shoes out again Adam. It’s really rude to ignore you what I’ve asked you very nicely put them away when you come home.”

 

“Maybe if you weren’t such freak about it, we wouldn’t even have to keep having this conversation. It’s just a bit of mess love it’s not going to hurt anybody.” Adam was playing on his phone when he said this. He meant it light-heartedly not thinking it would hurt Elias’ feelings. He meant it though, that Elias compared to him was a clean freak. Adam didn’t mind a little bit of a mess as long as it wasn’t gross and his shoes were kept polished and cleaned. So it’s not like them being beside the closet instead of in the closet meant anything.

When Elias didn’t reply Adam looks up from his phone. Elias has tears streaming down his face, shaking lightly. Elias hadn’t cried like this sense Adam had first asked him out. Standing up quickly Adam rushes over to Elias reaching out to soothe the tears off his face. Elias flinches away from his hands making Adam take a step back. Elias has never reacted this way to him, making his heart clench.

 

“I’m not a freak! You’re a freak!” Elias drops Adam’s shoes that were in his hand and rushed out of the door. Adam stands there in confusion for a few seconds before realizing that his joke didn’t translate very well. He forgets, with how smart Elias is that maybe he doesn’t understand all of weird English sayings. Or maybe, like every one of his ex’s said Adam was being insensitive. Adam felt tears start in his own eyes but tries to will them away and goes to rush after Elias.

~~~

Elias must have been faster at running away than Adam originally thought. He opened the apartment door an hour later after searching the neighborhood for him. He had his phone out, ready to call Margot knowing she was the only other person Elias knew in the city. Elias was sitting on the couch, silently folding clothes into a suitcase.

 

“Baby..why are you packing a suitcase?” Elias lets out a small sob at the nickname but doesn’t look up at Adam. Adam carefully walks over to him, sitting next to him on the couch and takes the shirt out of his shaking hands. Adam takes his hands in his softly squeezing them. “Why are you packing?”

 

“You’re going to break up with me. I know it. You don’t have to lie to me, Adam. I’m not stupid.” his voice was a little too loud like he was trying to sound angry and not like he was crying.

 

“Elias. Why would I break up with you? We had a very small argument. If you could call it that..”

 

“Because I’m a freak. I don’t even know why you are dating me.” Elias lets out another deep sob and drops his head on Adam’s shoulder. Adam wraps his arms around him and rubs at his back. “You said it, Adam. You said you wouldn’t lie to me, and you said it so it’s true.”

Adam didn’t know how to start his apology. Being the real big fight between them, he didn’t know whether to explain himself to Elias or tell him how much he loved him. Because he did love him. His large stressed out cry baby. The sweet man who cooked dinner every night and ironed all of his clothes. Elias, who always forgave him if he was late for a date because of work. Who wasn’t angry at him when he asked him to put his shoes away, who was just worried that one of them might trip.

Adam kisses his head softly and sweetly breathing Elias in. This was his dream man, overly sweet who could last for hours in bed. And he had been cruel with his words, even if he wasn’t being serious he had to be more careful because the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his feelings.

 

“Elias, I love you. I’m sorry I hurt your feelings. I’m sorry I left my shoes out. The last thing I want to do is upset you.”

 

“Than why did you say it? If you didn’t want to hurt me why would you say that.”

 

“It’s not what I meant to say. You do that too sometimes right? What you mean to say doesn’t come out right?” Elias nods and Adam smiles. Adam kisses him, a soft but passionate kiss. Elias pulls back quickly to Adam’s disappointment.

 

“I don’t like fighting with you. Can we not do it again?”

 

“I don’t know if we’ll ever fight again, but I can promise that we’ll always make up. How's that?”

 

“I love you Adam” Elias picks him up holding him tightly to his body. Adam quickly fixes his knee on either side of Elias’ lap.

 

“I love you too baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored waiting for my teacher to grade my final so here's part two!  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/grantairess)  
> 


End file.
